Your Love is my Mission (part 3) (AKA Skye gets DOGNAPPED!!)
"You know you should tell him." Rubble informed Skye. "But what if he doesn't like me back?" Skye asked worried. "You won't know unless you tell him!" Rocky said to Skye. "You guys are right!! I gotta go tell him." Skye exclaimed confident as she began walking towards Chase. "I hope Chase likes her. Why wouldn't he? Skye is sweet, positive, energetic...." Rocky explained to Rubble until he realized what he was saying. "Oops..... Sorry." "What should I give her?" Chase asked Marshall and Zuma as he was looking through Kara's stuff. "How about you give her something That's not mine?" Kara asked as she walked in locking her backpack. "But you have some very romantic things in here!!! For example this cute stuffed dog with this heart pillow it's holding!" Marshall stated as he held up a stuffed Shih Tzu dog holding a pink heart pillow with "Your love is My Mission" stitched in magenta on the pillow. "ITS PERFECT!!! Kara can I PLEASE give this to Skye?" Chase asked Kara as she thought about until she turned around and saw Chase making HUGE puppy eyes. "You are thankful that I support puppy love!!" Kara stated as she gave Chase the stuffed dog. "THANKS SO MUCH KARA!!" Chase exclaimed as he licked Kara on the cheek. "Go get her Chase!!" Zuma exclaimed as Chase ran out of the room with the stuffed dog in a bag with a bow on it. "Oh man this is it!! I'm gonna tell her!!" Chase thought to himself until he bumped into Skye. "Oh hey Skye......" Chase stated blushing. "H-Hi Chase." Skye replied blushing. "I want to tell you something I wanted to tell you for a long time...." "Come on say it!!!" Marshall exclaimed quietly as he was watching Chase and Skye with Zuma and Kara hiding in the next room. "sure what is it? (thinking : Chase is telling me something he wanted to tell me for a long time? Does he like me back?") "Skye I........" Then all of a sudden Chase and Skye's collars began blinking "paw patrol! Cali escaped the house somehow and the animal killer is right outside" "OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone screamed hiding in another room. "Lets go!! I'll tell you later Skye...." Chase exclaimed as Chase and Skye ran down the stairs. "Who screamed?" Kara asked until she saw Rubble and Rocky leaving the bathroom. "What were you guys doing there?!" Zuma asked Rocky. "What were YOU guys doing there?" Rubble asked Zuma as they just stared at each other. "do you guys know something?" Rocky asked Marshall. "Depends do you guys know the same thing we know?" Kara asked Rocky and Rubble. "Does it have something to do with a boy pup and a girl pup?" Rubble asked. "SO YOU DO KNOW!!!" the four pup and the 11 year old girl screamed at each other. "Guys we need help!!" Katie exclaimed as she ran outside. "Come on guys we gotta go!!" Kara stated as everyone ran out the door to see a man with peach skin, ruffled black hair, dark red eyes, wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans got out a duffel bag and was about to put Cali in the bag until "Hey leave the cat alone!!" Chase screamed as Cali turned around to see the killer and ran inside. "Hey a German shepherd ! This dog will be perfect to add to my collection of dead dogs!!" The killer exclaimed as the killer walked up to Chase and was about to stuff him in the duffel bag until Skye did the most heroic thing Skye has ever done. "CHASE LOOK OUT!!!" Skye screamed as she pushed Chase out of the way and the killer put the cockapoo in the duffel bag instead. "A cute cockapoo? That's even better!!!" The killer exclaimed as he stuffed the duffel bag in his truck and drove away. "SKYE!" Click here for the previous part Click here for the next part. Click here for more information about Cookie Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Parts